


Rain On My Parade, Baby

by ayuwazamisaki



Series: Bittersweet [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwazamisaki/pseuds/ayuwazamisaki
Summary: He…he didn’t know why Aomine did that. He didn’t think a person could have that kind of cruelty in them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be put off by the OC, she doesn't even talk here lol.

Taiga freezes when he sees the girl standing beside Daiki, no, _Aomine_ along with Kise. Shit shit shit why didn’t anyone tell him she was coming, why the fuck didn’t anyone tell him she would be here today. He didn’t have time to school his expression as they are already looking at him with giant smiles on their face and he prays that he looks less panicked than he feels. His eyes fall on Aomine’s familiar shit-eating grin and Taiga’s heart stutters painfully for a moment before he slams his feelings down. A smile is automatically painted across his face in answer.

He walks towards to them, his limbs having stopped following orders, unable to look away from Aomine’s gleaming eyes. The girl is still facing away and Taiga half laughs and mouths “Is that her?” to the asshole. Smiles like he’s fucking delighted to see her when all he can think of amidst the pounding in his ears is the text message conversation they had shortly after they- they stopped being whatever they were, about the ‘I want you two to meet’ and Taiga clearly refusing with a ‘no I don’t want to see her’ so why is he going through this now why is he being made to feel so shitty inside but he has to smile in order to save his face, to save his pride, fuck what did he ever do to go through this-

He feels so betrayed. His thoughts aren’t making sense to him except for the importance of freezing his face so that his rioting emotions aren’t going to leak through the fraying edges of his smile, the dull rushing in his ears getting louder as he watches Aomine touch her shoulder and say something to her.

He draws closer when she turns, and he recognizes her perfect face from that one picture Aomine had sent him along with his news, claiming that she was just Aomine’s type. The girl doesn’t smile when she sees Taiga.

Taiga wonders what his face looks like now fuck they hadn’t even given him a moment to regain his composure, to not feel so thrown off because they had been staring at his face from the first moment they saw him, this is so unfair, unfair, unfair. He feels rage when Kise giggles, “Surprise!” the mother fucker should have warned him, how many times did Taiga call and cry about Aomine to him, did Kise not know how this would wreck him- and Taiga just scratches the back of his neck with a “Ah.”

The girl is looking at him now, dark brown eyes steady and he says, “it’s nice to meet you, I’m Kagami” and she nods, a little surprised. He doesn’t hear what she says, he’s too busy not looking at Aomine that he stumbles and Kise laughs again, teasing him whether he has gone soft in firefighter school.

His heart rate is coming back to normal and his near panic fades as he calms down and manages to excuse himself to give a call to Kuroko and ask him where he is.

“Almost there Kagami-kun,” and then Taiga hears his voice sharpen. “Kagami-kun, are you okay? You don’t sound well.”

Taiga grimaces, making sure to turn his back away from the group and says, “Just get here soon.”

When he faces them again, he is normal, as cheerful as summer breeze and his face has a permanent smile on. He hopes he doesn’t look fake.

“Kuroko will be here soon,” he says and Kise claps his hands in delight. Aomine guffaws telling them how he’s going to tease the shorter for being late and Taiga ignores the way his heart squeezes when Aomine touches the small of her back.

\----

They eat at the restaurant of Kuroko’s choice and being lunchtime on a Saturday, it’s full. They are led to a single booth with chairs pulled up at the other side with an apologetic smile by the waitress and Taiga quickly sits at the corner of the table, saying, “the couple gets the booth” so that he doesn’t have to sit with Aomine or his girlfriend face-to-face. They listen, small blessings, walking hand in hand and sit, apparently in a world of their own.

Aomine’s got that tender look on his face when he’s trying to be gentle—and he sees Aomine all sweaty after an intense one-on-one match where Taiga scored more than he expected him to and Aomine ruffled his hair, eyes going soft with a “What am I ever going to do without you?”—but he’s doing fine right now, without him, already with a new girlfriend who is pretty and mild-tempered and probably has a cute nickname for him because all Taiga ever called him was his name and Ahomine and _Daiki_ -

His nails are digging into his palms. Taiga breathes, in and out, and slowly unclenches his fists under the table.

They make small talk, waiting for their food and he sees Kise looking at him searchingly, his golden eyes knowing. Bastard. He had thought they were friends. Well, after this stunt, Taiga knows who his loyalties lie with.  So, he loudly starts a conversation about Kuroko’s primary education degree and how he was dealing with brats being short as he was and Kuroko, ever faithful, allows himself to rise to the bait and they bicker till their orders arrive but Taiga can’t stop himself from watching the way Aomine pours the soda for her, the way he used to do for him.

Why didn’t they even warn him that they were planning to bring her along today? Why didn’t Aomine tell him? Taiga had thought they were civil enough with each other for that amount of respect but apparently not. He’s a fucking idiot for believing in him.

He’s numb, he realizes. His ears are ringing again.

\---

Aomine’s got his arm around her shoulders, slightly slouched to accommodate to her height and she is nestled against his chest as they walk. Taiga looks away, not wanting to torture himself with that sight. He thinks, not for the first time today, that he should have listened to Tatsuya’s advice and stayed put instead of coming all the way here to meet them. He scoffs. To be honest, who he wanted to see was Aomine but he is cheated from that because _she_ is here and he can’t look at them together. It hurts, seeing them being so comfortable around each other. Fuck, what has he done to deserve this pain? As if the pain of losing Aomine wasn’t enough, he’s given an eyeful of Aomine and his girlfriend being lovey-dovey with each other and he thought that asshole wasn’t capable of being affectionate in public. He never was, but then again, Taiga is a man and Aomine always said he isn’t gay.

He refrains from texting Tatsuya because he didn’t want his brother to worry. He can handle this. Just a few hours left before he can politely excuse himself.

\---

Taiga breathes a small sigh of relief when Kuroko says he needs to get back soon and when Kise wants to tag along, they all decide to go home before it grows dark. It is getting harder and harder for Taiga to breathe each time he catches Aomine looking at him and he just wants to leave, to let go of the tight rein he had over his emotions throughout the day. They agree to meet up sometime soon and Taiga vehemently promises himself to never step foot within a 15 feet radius of Aomine because he cannot deal. He’s at his wits end and feeling sorry for torturing himself for like 6 hours today.

They leave together and Taiga is again reminded of how Aomine used to walk him back to his apartment and sometimes stay the night over when Taiga insisted. He wonders whether she cooks for him too.

\---

He comes back home and Tatsuya is already there and Taiga stares at him standing in the doorway, a concerned wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“How did it go?”

Taiga feels the reins fall away and his face crumples. “Bad. Really really bad.”

Later, when Tatsuya had bundled Taiga up on the couch with a hot mug of chocolate, he makes him tell everything that happened today and Taiga just lets go, lets go of the heaviness in his chest and the burning in his eyes.

He’s crying into Tatsuya’s shoulder like a girl with huge ugly sobs and snot, he was probably ruining Tatsuya’s shirt—he’ll wash it for him in apology but right now, his warm shoulder was all Taiga needed.

After he quietens down, Tatsuya lifts his hand from his hair and says, “So what’s the plan for revenge?”

Taiga grins at him with red-rimmed eyes as his phone starts to ring in a familiar ringtone.

_Kuroko._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this incident deadass happened to me. Taiga was me. Now I'm just here, angsting over it and I had to let it out. Thank you for reading my pityfest lovelies <333


End file.
